


Pierce right through the past (and get a glimpse of the future) 刺穿過去並窺視未來

by kakakc



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, just a missing scene that I imagined how it went down between the two
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 五個正氣師於一夜之間失蹤。





	Pierce right through the past (and get a glimpse of the future) 刺穿過去並窺視未來

五個正氣師於一夜之間失蹤，近乎同一時間紐約市中心的民區又發生了一起建築物爆炸的事件。魔國會總部大堂正中央懸浮著的鐘面上，指針把危機級別再度提升了一級。早上視察完市中心的爆炸現場後，Percival Graves本可以直接回總部，但他還是忍不住再繞了去郊區一趟，那五名正氣師消失的地方。最近市內一連串的破壞已經導致街上流言四起，黑魔法、奇獸、莫魔、Grindelwald……現在連魔國會內部的職員也有人身安全顧慮，只怕恐慌會繼續加劇。

他邊想著邊走在那一片枯躁的野地，曾是某棟莫魔建築物的遺址，現在只剩下聳立在正午陽光下白得耀眼的樑柱伴著碎石塊。昨晚他已領著一整隊正氣師來附近搜索但依然毫無所獲，連一丁點黑魔法的痕跡也沒有。

 

「有五個人在這裡失蹤，你還敢獨自一人回來。」

一把聲音突然自他背後響起令人感到寒冷，即使他還沒回頭已能感受到語氣中的質疑和不屑──還有危險。

「正氣師，你似乎太看輕我了，還是高估了自己？」

他慢慢地回過頭來，日照下，站在他背後的男人有著一頭近乎白色的金髮閃燿如銀絲，一身黑色近乎及地的大衣乍看猶如巫師的長袍一般，正厚重地繞於腳邊。

一般巫師也許不會認出他，但好歹是魔國會安全部部長的Percival Graves知道他是誰。

_這傢伙竟然就這樣大刺刺地於大白天回到現場──_

 

「你是？」Gellert Grindelwald側首詢問。

 

他並不想回答，但在這種被突襲的情況下他不敢貿然行動，所以他開口，只覺得喉嚨乾澀。

「Percival Graves。」

對方眨了眨眼，像是意想不到似地摸了摸下巴：「我的運氣也太好了，何其應景又令人懷念的名字。還有你的姓氏……似乎一直提醒著你墳墓正在等待著你？」

從小到大都頂著這姓氏，對於這種不好笑的笑話早已免疫了，Percival Graves反問：「你知道我？」

「不，」Grindelwald搖了搖頭，「只是剛好你的名字跟一位老朋友的名字相同*……雖然他不太喜歡。因為那名字和他父親的一樣，每個兒子都得承受父親的認同，不是嗎？」

Percival Graves即使內心有上百種反駁都只能全留於胸口裡，他盡可能壓下任何的怒氣保持鎮靜地試探地問：

「像你這樣的通輯犯也會有朋友？誰是你的朋友？」

「那是個即使是美國人也會知道的名字，所以我不能告訴你。」Grindelwald的微笑近乎稱得上親切。

「你為什麼來這裡── _美國_ ？」對方的態度令人感到焦躁，他近乎咬牙切齒地問。

「因為我聽說了某些很有趣的……」Grindelwald突然頓了一下，一揮手，Graves還沒來得及反應便感到整個身體變得僵硬，掌中的魔杖掉地，失去發聲的能力，連眼球也無法轉動。

對方沒有唸出任何咒語，連魔杖也沒有。 _傳言裡他得到了根本沒人看過的接骨木魔杖……_

他被逼正視著對方雙手收到背後，一步步地靠近。

 

「我得找你下手了，Percival Graves。」Grindelwald顯得百無了賴，如其說是和他對話更像是跟自己自言自語：「我知道你是想引我多說一點，剛好我也正需要你多說一點，這樣就比較容易抓到你說話的方式了。」

那隻蒼白銳利如爪的手捉住他的下巴。

「就算把你殺掉，也不痛不癢。不過借用一下你的身份會比較有意思，更別說你還讓自己落單了……聽說你們魔國會正在追蹤的爆破事件？正好，讓我告訴你，那樣的破壞才不可能是奇獸。我看到的是更有意思的存在……」

 

Percival Graves的瞳孔收縮，因為眼前的人正在扭曲、變型。

 

「我之所以來到這個城市的原因……」

 

他看著他，變成 _他_ 。

**Author's Note:**

> 附註：有人指出過Albus Dumbledore全名是Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore，他的父親名字是Percival Dumbledore，因為對三個襲擊了他小女兒的麻瓜作出報復而被關進了阿玆卡班。JKR選Percival這個名字肯定還是有點意思的吧。  
> 寫於2017.08.31  
> 加嘉


End file.
